


5 Times Kanej Gets Walked In On and the 1 Time Inej Has Enough

by vsulli



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, a lot of Kanej kissing, and touching, just a lot of kanej, unsatisfied Kanej
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsulli/pseuds/vsulli
Summary: Kaz and Inej allow them selves to let loose with each other, but most of the time, they don't get to enjoy it.





	1. Nina

Kaz Brekker’s bedroom had the only door in the Slat that no one would dare open without knocking. Kaz Brekker’s office was a close second. Unless, that person was Inej. He was already looking up when she opened the door and she smiled at him, laughed when eyes widened and he stood fast enough to spin his chair.

“Hi.”

“That’s my welcome home?” 

She shut the door when he rounded his desk, she’d have walked to him but he didn’t give her a chance. Without another word she was pressed against the closed door, Kaz towering over her. He gave her no time to say her own hello before bringing his lips down to hers the second he was close enough. 

“I was only gone for two weeks,” she whispered, bringing a hand up to rest on his cheek, “miss me that much?” 

He still said nothing, and she squealed when she felt her feet leave the ground. She’d usually scold him, telling him he’s going to ruin his leg even more. But he never cared. And now, as he moved to seat her on top of his desk, Inej was at the perfect height to kiss Kaz and she couldn’t bring herself to care either.

She was much smaller than him, standing always put too much strain on his back and neck, always resulting in her getting picked up and placed somewhere. Not that she minded. 

And then there were the times she got to sit in Kaz’s lap. He lifted her again and pulled her down as he sat on his high backed leather chair, legs on either side of his, one hand placed on the back while her other ran through his short hair. If someone where to walk in at that moment, they would think no one was in the room, the back of the chair tall enough to hide whoever was sitting on it. 

They were usually slow at this, soft touches and asking permission with every look. It wasn’t very often when they let themselves get messy, mouths moving without needing any direction, hands going places they never would before. Inej liked times like this, it showed her that Kaz was willing to drop his serious facade for her. Kaz pulled away to take a much needed breath, but Inej made sure it was shaky, smiling when she heard it as she moved her lips down to the column of his neck. She didn’t even stop when there was a knock at the door, knowing that whoever it was would turn around the moment Kaz said something. 

“I’m busy,” he called, voice strained to Inej’s ears, but sounding serious to whatever crow was on the other side. “Slip it under the door or come back later.”

“I don’t think I can fit under the door, Brekker.” Inej didn’t freeze at the knock, but she did at the voice. 

Nina rolled her eyes when she heard Kaz, her knocking was just a formality, he had no say whether or not she came or went. Creaking the door open, she looked around the small office.

“I don’t think I can fit under the door, Brekker,” she said, speaking to the back of his office chair. Why he’d be sitting with his back to his own desk, she didn’t know, but she just assumed it was Kaz being Kaz. When she got no reply, she took a seat at one of the chairs across his desk, picking up a pen to trace small circles on her hand. "Kaz I prefer to talk face to face."

But then Inej stood up, seeming to appear from no where and Nina dropped her pen. She’d never seen her best friend looked so disheveled. Her face was as red as it could be, half of her hair was out of her braid, and her vest was hiked up all the way to below her boobs. Nina watched as she tugged it down, laughing when she decided to pull out the rest of her braid. Kaz still hadn’t turned around, and Nina could guess why. Even she would need a moment when Inej looked the way she did. Leaning back, Nina smirked at Inej, understanding what Kaz was so busy with to answer the door.

“Sorry I interrupted your fun.”

“He was welcoming me home.” 

“You get  _that_ and I get kicked out of the office? Unfair.”

“He was being pretty fair to me-”

“Inej," Kaz's voiced warned, both girls stopped laughing, but Inej returned the smirk that Nina shot her. When it came to Nina, Inej would tell her everything and anything. Kaz on the other hand, people probably thought Kaz was celibate. “I’ll see both of you at Wylan’s, I have work to do.” 

Rolling her eyes, Inej stood and held her hand out for Nina to take before walking out.

“Don’t make too much of a mess, Brekker,” Nina called before shutting the door. The girls burst out laughing once it shut, already knowing what look Kaz was shooting them through the door. 


	2. Wylan

The Van Eck mansion had many rooms, most of which sat empty and unused when the occupants of the house were away. Inej was house sitting for the couple, taking care of Wylan’s mom and making it clear to the servants that they could have the two weeks off from their usual duties. She had people over at the house often, not liking the emptiness of it all. Her crew stopped by for dinner every so often, a few of the Dregs coming and going as they pleased to use the house’s running water to bathe, but the most frequent guest, was Kaz. The Slat was never a place for privacy, and now, with only an easily distracted woman in the house, the two of them could take advantage of the opportunity.

  
One night, Marya had decided she was tired early in the evening, taking her dinner up in her room and falling asleep not soon after. Inej found herself with nothing to do, wandering around the dark house aimlessly. She touched up one of Marya’s forgotten paintings, adding a tiny little sun to the corner of the page, she played the one song she got the hang of on the piano, and then she laid on the couch, eyes closed, thinking of absolutely nothing.

  
And then Kaz arrived. Quiet as always, Inej only realizing he was there when the light above her was obstructed. Peeking one eye open, she grinned at Kaz’s own smiling face looking down at her. Without a word he moved away, taking the time to remove his jacket and waist, placing them neatly on one of the chairs. He was tired from his own day, and Inej giggled when he laid down on top of her, with his head resting in the crook of her neck.

  
“You’re heavy, Kaz.”

  
“Then push me off.”

  
She didn’t push him off.

  
They laid like that in silence, Inej running her finger’s through his hair, Kaz tracing tiny circles on her hip, just enjoying each other’s company. Inej thought they’d fall asleep like this, having to be woken up by Marya’s care taker in the morning. However, she smiled when she felt lips starting to trail up to her jaw.

  
“I thought you were tired?”

  
“Never tired enough for you.”

  
He shifted, placing his hands on either side of her head, holding most of his weight off her as he leaned down to finally press his lips to her’s. As the kiss intensified, Inej let her hands stray from their usual place in Kaz’s hair. She traced the line of his back, undoing his tie, even moved down enough to untuck his shirt tails from his pants, using the freed fabric to finally touch the warm skin of his back.

  
He wasn’t better off on top of her. He’d shifted his weight from one hand to one arm, pressing closer to her as he let his free hand roam around her own body. She felt him grip every part of her, palming her through the fabric of her nightgown before moving underneath it completely to press his fingers into her upper thigh, knowing it would make her squirm.

  
She gasped against his mouth when he did, and felt him smirk in return.

  
When Wylan walked into his home that night, he wasn’t surprised to find the place dark and empty. They were supposed to arrive in two days, their welcome home party wasn’t due until then. Jesper walked in behind him, making a quick b-line for the bathroom the moment he stepped inside. Rolling his eyes, Wylan dragged his bag to the stairs, but a small sliver of light caught his attention before he could start walking up.

  
“Inej?” He called. Getting no answer, he dropped his bag, deciding to investigate who was in his home.

  
If Wylan was anyone else, he would have walked right out and left the two of them the way they were. However, he froze, not even being able to shut his eyes at the sight of Kaz’s hand disappearing to saints knew where.

  
He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a weak, “uhm,” but that was enough to have Kaz moving away from Inej faster than humanly possible.

  
“Wylan.”

  
“Kaz.”

  
He wanted to laugh at the sight but he knew that would be a one way ticket to the bottom of the canal. He’d never seen Kaz look so flushed, or so undressed. Wylan always thought he put a suit on one day and just couldn’t take it off, even if he wanted to. He looked at him now, he was standing at the window, pretending to be looking at something when he knew Kaz was just hiding his face from him.

  
Inej sat up and smiled at him despite the situation, probably to calm him down from the shock of seeing the two deadliest people in Ketterdam showing the highest form of love on his couch.

  
“You weren’t supposed to be home until-”

  
“We got an earlier boat.” She nodded and stood, walking over to a chair and picking up what Wylan assumed was Kaz’s jacket.

  
“Well, welcome home,” she looked over at Kaz, “we missed you.” He let her hug him and kiss his cheek before she walked out of the room. “Kaz?” He finally turned and Wylan could just watch as he walked after her, taking a step back when he gave him a look.

  
“I won’t say a word.”

  
“Good. Welcome back.”

  
“Not the welcoming I was expecting.”


	3. Jesper

Inej dreamed of a soft pair of hands, sliding over her shoulders, down her arms, between the crevice of her chest. They were everywhere. She moaned when the moved over her most sensitive areas, giggling when they traced over her ticklish sides, and smiled when the played with the tips of her hair. And when she opened her eyes, they were clutching hers beneath the covers.

Inej distinctly remembered falling asleep alone, there shouldn’t have been his hand clasped in hers, the weight of his arm over her waist, or his chest laying pressed against her back. She couldn’t even turn to look at him, the moment she shifted he just tightened his arm around her, pressing her impossibly closer to him.

“Kaz,” she laughed. He hummed and nuzzled into the back of her neck. “Kaz, when did you get here?”

“I don’t remember.”

He was slurring and mumbling, Inej loved when Kaz was sleepy. He was different when he was sleepy, the hard lines of Kaz Brekker always faded and replaced by someone so much softer.

She’d usually spend nights at the Slat, the two of them quickly realizing that they could sleep better when they were at each other’s sides. But last night she’d spent the night drinking, singing and just having fun with Wylan and Jesper, the time had gone away from her and she decided to just stay in her room at the mansion.

Kaz must have realized she wasn’t coming back to his room and slipped in when she’d already fallen asleep. She should have known anyway, it was him she found herself dreaming of. And by the feel of it, she was the subject of his as well.

Dropping her head back onto his shoulder, she took his ear between her teeth and pulled down, giving her the reaction she was hoping for.

“What was that for?”

“Waking you up.”

“I’m already awake.”

“Not in the way I want.”

He let out a breath, laughing against her as she felt him let go of her and and start tracing where he’d been in her dream.

“You’re not wearing any pants, Inej,” he mumbled, tickling the back of her neck.

“You’re correct.”

She could feel him smiling when she placed her hand over his, guiding it down to where she knew he wanted to be. She leaned her head back when he cupped her, her head falling back against his shoulder, kissing that spot just below his ear when he slipped inside.

Jesper was never one for hangovers. He could drink and drink and drink until the sky looked orange and the water looked pink. No matter what, he was still able to wake up early, kiss his boyfriend good morning, and run down to the kitchen to make breakfast. Holding a tray now, he didn’t think twice about not knocking on Inej’s door, knowing full well she did not possess the same ability he had and would be in too much pain to get up and open the door for him. 

“Wakey wakey, Wraith, I have toast, eggs, and-Kaz?” 

The two were frozen on the bed, Kaz covering his face with his hands, Inej straddling his waist, staring wide eyed and red-faced. The three of them didn’t move for a second, but then Jesper smirked, and Inej rolled to sit as far from Kaz as she could.

“Good morning,” Jesper teased, “I only brought enough food for one of you.”

He looked pointedly at Kaz as he spoke, knowing full well why he wasn’t sitting up, or uncovering his face to look at him. Jesper found himself in the position often and knew what he was hiding all too well. 

“Leave it on the desk,” Inej said, mumbling through a hand that covered her mouth. Jesper could see the traces of her smile through the shine in her eyes and the pronouncement of her cheekbones. 

“Get out, Jes,” he heard Kaz say, equally as muffled as Inej with the hands on his face. Though, Jesper knew he was hiding out of anger, and embarrassment, unlike her.  

“Why, are you-”

“Out!” He was sitting up now, and Jesper only just ducked out of the way when a pillow came hurtling towards him. He let himself appreciate the sight of a messy haired and shirtless Kaz before running out, slamming the door behind him as he did. 

“Have fun!” 

“Shut up!”

 


	4. Matthias

There was something unnerving about walking on the empty deck of a ship. Especially when the sun was set and the only sounds were the foot steps of guards doing their rounds. Kaz stood against the rail, taking in the view of his city from The Wraith, imagining that this was what Inej saw every time she came home. But it wasn’t the view that had him smiling, it was the arms that slowly wrapped around his waist, and the feel of someone press against his back. He placed on of his own hands on top of her’s, keeping them in place interlocked against his chest. She responded by nuzzling into his back, placing a kiss there over his clothes. 

“Ready to go?” 

“Almost.”

His smile widened when he felt her hands start to roam. It was the buttons of his coat first, easily undone and slid off his shoulders, then there was his waistcoat, subjected to the same fate as it’s counterpart. His top half was slowly stripped bare, and he couldn’t care less about the cold air that put goosebumps on his skin. Especially not when Inej’s warm hands were sliding over him. 

“Inej,” but she didn’t let him turn yet, even as he felt her fingers slide down to the button on his trousers, “Your room is right over there.” He couldn’t bring himself to motion in the direction, the sight, and feel, of her hand dipping under his waist band being far too distracting. “Can I at least,” he had to pause, taking a deep breath, “can I at least look at you.”

“You’re doing the two things all Barrel Bosses love to do, getting off and gawking at your city as if it were a lover.” 

“I’d rather be gawking at you.”

Matthias never made it a habit to go to the docks, they were filled with unsavoury people doing unsavoury things. Between shipping containers, on discarded piles of rope, and on the empty ships, at least he couldn’t see them if there were up there. 

The only reason he was there tonight was to get a bag of clothes Nina had forgotten on Inej’s ship. According to her it contained something that she wanted to show him, he’d gotten the idea and left without another question. However, when he arrived at Inej’s ship, he heard the very same sounds he’d dreaded in the first place. It was probably one of her crewmen, taking advantage of the empty ship while the captain was away. He walked up the gangplank anyway, ready to shoo off whoever it was. 

However, it wasn’t some crewman, it was the captain he found, and the creaking from his weight on the wood floor had their attention instantly. As Inej grabbed his discarded coat to cover herself, Kaz removed her and buttoned his trousers, eyes not leaving Matthias once. Matthias could have sworn he saw a smile on Kaz’s face, probably knowing what he was thinking. How could two demons be doing such a loving act? 

“What are you doing here?” Kaz asked, looking ready for murder not even a milisecond after the smile.

“Nina forgot a bag and needed something, what are you doing here?” Kaz rolled his eyes, it was a stupid question, Matthias knew the moment he asked. 

“I’ll bring her the bag later,” Inej finally spoke, her voice quieter than usual, which Matthias never thought possible. The look on her face had his own heating up, he didn’t care for Kaz, but Inej was his friend, even if he didn’t approve of her either. 

“Okay.”

He didn’t move, he couldn’t bring himself to move. 

“Matthias, you can go.”

“Right, yes, I’m going.”

He wanted to scream.


End file.
